1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cutlery. More particularly, it relates to a knife sharpener having angled bolsters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Knives are used to cut a variety of items, and most particularly, food items. Those of ordinary skill also recognize that in order for a knife to operate as intended, it must be as sharp as possible in view of the particular blade and design of the same. Although different knives of different materials may require specialized sharpening techniques, among the most important aspect of knife sharpening is the angle at which the blade contacts the sharpening device (or tool).
With hand held knife sharpeners, those of skill in the art will further appreciate that it is very difficult to consistently obtain accurate angular contact between the blade and the sharpener during sharpening, and more particularly at the beginning or start of the sharpening action. This inconsistent angular contact with the sharpening surface will not only result in damage to the blade over the long term, but can also have negative effects as to the slicing accuracy and cleanliness of such slice when the blade has been mis-sharpened.
The knife sharpener of the present invention overcomes the shortfalls of known knife sharpeners.